Volte-face
by Inku Eko
Summary: [WORK FOR SCHOOL] À la majorité, les Mages devaient passer une initiation. Attraper une ghoul, tel était leur tâche. Simon avait donc ce rite à passer. Le hic, c'était que c'était en équipe de deux. Ça n'aurait pas été un problème, si ça n'avait pas été le fameux Baz. Il n'aurait jamais deviné que ça se terminerait ainsi...


Chapitre 1

Simon Snow aimait croire qu'il pouvait surmonter chaque épreuve que la vie mettait en travers de son chemin. Après tout, il en était à sa cinquième année à l'école Watford.

À 15 ans, il en avait déjà vu de toutes les couleurs à un point où bien des gens étaient surpris qu'il s'en soit sorti presqu'indemne. La vie de magicien était dangereuse; tout le monde en était conscient. Néanmoins, Simon Snow était un cas à part. Selon la prophétie du Solstice, les quatre éléments devaient s'unir pour combattre la Monotonie rampante, menaçant de rompre l'équilibre du monde le menant vers un chaos indescriptible. Pour quelle raison voulait-il provoquer cette catastrophe, cela restait un mystère. Sa naissance avait été une source d'espoir, car il était destiné à devenir un Éther, magicien apte à posséder et manipuler les quatre Éléments d'origine. Ce statut était d'une telle rareté qu'il relevait du légendaire et du mystique. Personne n'avait eu ce don depuis des siècles. Simon ignorait toujours pourquoi il l'avait, mais il devait vivre avec même si cela paraissait être plus une malédiction qu'une bénédiction. En effet, sauver le monde n'était pas une mince affaire.

Il s'était promis que peu importait ce qui arriverait, il ne laisserait personne tomber. Ce monde de magie lui était bien trop précieux pour qu'il se risque à ne pas le défendre au prix de sa vie. Au nom de ses parents, au nom de Watford et aux noms de tous les magiciens, il vaincrait la Monotonie rampante.

C'était avec cette mentalité qu'il se levait tous les matins, un peu plus résolu que la veille. Or, ce matin était différent.

Dans le monde des magiciens, la majorité était à 15 ans. Leur vie y était plus difficile que celle des Mox qui vivaient dans le monde paisible qui était dénué de magie. Comme dans beaucoup de civilisations, il y avait un rituel pour atteindre l'âge adulte. Certes, il était nerveux puisqu'il ne connaissait ce monde que depuis peu, ayant été élevé comme un Mox orphelin, mais ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle il redoutait ce jour.

Le rituel consistait à capturer une ghoul, un de ses esprits maléfiques qui étaient des voleurs de magie. Ensuite, il faudrait la dresser en éveillant son côté bienveillant ce qui la ferait se transformer en elfe. C'était le familier du magicien et ce rite était obligatoire pour devenir un magicien à part entière, car rien n'était plus puissant qu'une amitié entre un magicien et un elfe. Cela créait un apogée magique chez les deux êtres.

Ce matin était la première étape du rituel, c'était la capture aux Ghouls. En soi, ce n'était pas une tâche insurmontable, il avait entendu toutes sortes de récits plus loufoques et délirantes les uns que les autres. Il n'en était pas moins convaincu de ses capacités pour autant. Avec sa meilleure amie, Penelope, ils excellaient dans toutes les matières, car ils mettaient beaucoup d'efforts et de temps dans leurs études, Simon par obligation et Penelope par solidarité. Cette capture était réputée pour être extrêmement exigeante et dangereuse alors cela se faisait en duo.

La formation des équipes se faisaient par le biais du Miroir voyant comme lorsqu'ils avaient été assignés à leur groupe d'apprentis magiciens. Sa décision ne pouvait pas être remise en question. Jamais. Simon avait été déçu de ne pas avoir été placé avec Penelope. Avec elle, ça aurait été un jeu d'enfant, ils savaient travailler en parfaite synchronisation et étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Malheureusement, Penelope était avec Agatha Bellamour.

Simon avait toujours été malchanceux. La poisse semblait lui coller à la peau. Néanmoins, plein d'espoir, il pria pour avoir la chance de tomber sur un bon coéquipier.

Or, l'univers se moqua de lui une nouvelle fois. Le Miroir voyant prononça le nom que Simon ne voulait entendre pour rien au monde et ce, pour une seconde fois. Lorsque ce dernier se présenta devant lui ,comme i ans, il entendit le Miroir voyant décréter :

« Tyrannus Basilton Pitch. »

Simon se serait tapé la tête contre le mur s'il avait eu la chance d'être seul lorsqu'il entendit le verdict. Son expression faciale devait décrire son exaspération et son agacement, car lorsqu'il se tourna vers l'intéressé, celui-ci ricana avec suffisance.

Au début, il considérait Baz comme étant qu'un fauteur de trouble auquel il fallait se tenir le plus loin possible. Autant que lui permettait leur situation de compagnons de chambre. Néanmoins, l'année dernière, il avait presque réussi à livrer Penelope aux fidèles de la Monotonie rampante pour que celle-ci ait un moyen de pression contre lui. Simon avait fini par tolérer Baz et cela lui avait presque coûté la vie de sa meilleure amie et ce, juste parce que Baz avait eu un –unique- moment de bonté totalement anodin. Il ne baisserait plus sa garde en sa présence. Il ne referait pas cette erreur.

Son air narquois fit bouillir le sang de Simon, habituellement si calme et composé. Il serra les poings, sentant son cœur cogné dans sa tempe. Comment pouvait-il être si nonchalant alors que c'était un traître, un criminel ? Il avait une protection uniquement à cause de son père qui était le propriétaire de Watford et que le Mage était son grand-père. Or, ce dernier n'était pas dupe, il aurait sûrement expulsé Baz s'il croyait celui-ci vraiment dangereux. Il n'était que trois à savoir ses méfaits : lui, Penelope et le Mage.

Peut-être espérait-il croire que son petit-fils allait retourner sur le droit chemin. Au moins, le Mage savait qu'il devait le garder à l'œil, car Simon avait remarqué que la sécurité avait été renforcée depuis et que les professeurs avaient un œil plus vigilant sur Baz. Malheureusement, rien n'effaçait le petit air conspirateur sur le visage du ténébreux mage.

Une main apaisante se posa sur son épaule. Il se tourna et vit Penelope lui sourire et désapprouver du chef pour lui montrer que Baz n'en valait pas la peine. Simon s'étonnait toujours de l'indulgence et de la gentillesse de Penelope, elle qui avait vécu bien des malheurs. Elle avait le béguin pour Baz et le fait d'avoir été trahi par lui avait dû être dévastateur. En tout cas, Simon lui en voulait énormément et ne voyait absolument pas ce que Baz pouvait avoir de plus que lui. C'était un être détestable, étant toujours arrogant et hautain avec tout le monde. Sauf, avec Penelope, il se montrait charmant et séducteur, ce qui mettait les nerfs de Simon en boule. Son petit jeu était clair, mais apparemment, les filles aimaient le genre « mauvais garçon » ce que Simon ne comprendrait jamais.

Voilà pourquoi ce matin, il partait direction les Bois des Enchanteurs avec le tombeur de ces dames. Simon prenait tous les aspects de la vie de mage très au sérieux. Il s'était habillé pour une expédition en plein air en s'armant d'un sac pouvant contenir tout ce que pourrait nécessiter une mission de chasse comme la leur. Il était chargé comme un bœuf, mais se rassurant qu'il était impossible d'avoir oublié quelque chose cette fois-ci.

Il était arrivé une demi-heure en avance comme l'avait recommandé le professeur Benedict afin de ne pas manquer l'heure de téléportation du Transporteur. De plus, pour une mystérieuse raison, le point de rendez-vous avait changé de place à la dernière minute. Il se demandait bien pourquoi, mais il n'allait pas remettre en doute les propos de l'entraîneur Mac.

Il ne restait qu'une minute lors que Baz décida enfin de l'honorer par sa présence. Le voyou était vêtu de jeans déchiré, d'un t-shirt noir délavé et chaussé de bottes massives qui alerteraient tous les animaux à un kilomètre à la ronde. Comme équipement magique, il n'avait que sa baguette magique qui dépassait de la poche de son jean. Il avait du culot de se pointer comme ça et juste pour rajouter une touche d'ironie, il portait des lunettes soleil de marque comme s'il partait en vacance et non pour un examen.

« -Tu pars pour un mois ou quoi? » railla Baz en le dépassant. Posté à côté du Transporteur, il se retourna à peine pour le narguer et dire :

« - Aller, tu vas pas me faire attendre en plus! Une vraie gonzesse, je n'y crois pas… »

Simon n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le Transporteur le dématérialisa pour les projeter en plein cœur de la forêt. Pris au dépourvu, il rata son atterrissage et alla s'écraser bruyamment dans un buisson à proximité où un arbre arrêta sa course. Sonné, il releva la tête, ses courts cheveux blonds pleins de feuilles automnales.

« Bravo, Snow. C'est sûr que toutes les ghouls du coin savent qu'on est arrivés, » ironisa Baz en replaçant ses lunettes soleil, lui donnant l'allure d'une star de télé.

Ce commentaire fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Ayant de la difficulté à se relever, il délaissa son sac pesant 20 kilos au sol et se dirigea vers Baz, furieux.

« -Écoute-moi bien. Tu te trouves peut-être drôle, mais tu es le seul. Je n'ai pas choisi de faire équipe avec toi, alors fais-moi le plaisir de te la fermer et de juste faire ce qu'on nous a demandé », maugréa Simon.

Baz haussa un sourcil, amusé. Il dépassait Simon d'une bonne quinzaine de centimètres et était plus bâti, pourtant le blond n'avait pas froid aux yeux et le confrontait sans retenue. Cela ne manquait jamais de surprendre Baz, car peu de gens se risquaient à le provoquer. Les gens avaient trop peur de ses origines. Il souria, dévoilant ses canines acérées comme un avertissement.

« -Je te trouve bien impertinent pour quelqu'un, seul avec un vampire…»

« -Mi-vampire, le coupa audacieusement Simon. Et, puis ce n'est pas comme si tu allais montrer ton allégeance en me tuant en face d'autant de témoins… »

Il s'arrêta net. Quelque chose clochait…

Chapitre 2

Il regarda aux alentours et fut horrifié de constater qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre à part eux. Bien que les Transporteurs fussent situés à différents endroits comme le voulait le mode d'emploi, tous les élèves étaient supposés arriver au même endroit pour débuter sur un pied d'égalité. Or, c'était le silence totale dans la forêt ce qui déstabilisa Simon. De plus, leur Transporteur avait disparu sans laisser de traces ce qui était affolant.

« - C'est vrai qu'il y a foule », ironisa Baz. Toutefois, il y avait une touche d'appréhension dans sa voix à peine perceptible.

Simon regarda avec frénésie dans son sac et en sortit un parchemin délavé qui illustrait l'entièreté du territoire des Bois. Le plan étant plus précis que le meilleur des GPS se souleva pour détailler les reliefs et les détails en une maquette miniature. Aucun point ne montrait où il était situé.

« -Mais, c'est pas possible! Cette carte est neuve, elle ne peut pas être défectueuse ! On n'est pas vraiment au milieu de nulle part, si ?! », s'affola le blond.

« -Comment veux-tu que je le saches? » demanda le jeune vampire, agacé.

Fronçant les sourcils, Baz inspecta les yeux. Un éclair de compréhension traversa son regard comme s'il venait de piger quelque chose qu'il avait été assez bête pour ne pas se rendre compte. Il leva le regard vers les cieux. Il se mit à marcher vers une direction qui paraissait purement aléatoire, mais il se dirigeait vers une colonne de fumée noire au loin, indiquant qu'un feu y brûlait toujours.

« -Reste ici, » ordonna-t-il d'un ton sans rappel.

Quelque chose dans sa démarche trahissait sa connaissance des lieux. Cette réalisation fit l'effet d'un coup de poing pour le jeune magicien.

« - C'est toi ?! »

Son rival l'ignora superbement, continuant à enjamber les racines noueuses des arbres centenaires qui peuplaient cette forêt inconnue.

« - Hey ! Je te parle ! » s'énerva Simon.

« - Tu cris, rectifia Baz. Alors, baisse d'un ton, veux-tu. Tu me casses les oreilles. »

Simon ragea. Il prit sa baguette magique et laissa son sac trop encombrant afin d'être en mesure de rattraper l'être horripilant qui lui servait de coéquipier. Le ténébreux garçon avait pris drôlement de l'avance. Il semblait chercher quelque chose. Cela n'augurait rien de bon.

« - C'est toi qui a manigancé tout ça, pas vrai? Pourquoi as-tu modifié le Transporteur ? Tu crois m'avoir avec une stratégie aussi simpliste. »

Le jeune élu avait affronté tellement d'embûches qu'il était préparé contre toutes les possibilités. Il était malin et sa faculté de se sortir des pires pétrins était devenue quasiment infaillible au fil des années. Sans s'arrêter, Baz demanda :

« -Pourquoi ça serait obligatoirement moi qui serait derrière chaque anicroche qui t'arrive ? Comme si j'avais du temps à perdre avec toi. J'ai des choses plus importantes à l'esprit. »

Son arrogance dépassait les limites que Simon pouvait tolérer et c'était dire, car habituellement, il était l'une des personnes les plus patientes au monde selon Penny. « Penelope… », songea tristement Simon. Bien qu'elle ne le montrait pas, elle n'était plus toute à fait aussi souriante qu'avant ni aussi spontanée. Tout ça à cause de _lui_ et il osait le nier.

« - Ne te fous pas de moi. Je sais que tu es du bord des Rampants et que tu sers la cause de la Monotonie rampante. Bon Dieu, tu as trahi ton amie d'enfance pour m'atteindre ! Tu as trahi sa confiance et ses sentiments…Je n'ai besoin de rien de plus pour savoir quel genre de personne tu es. »

Comme de coutume, ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter, car Baz saisit le col du jeune mage et le plaqua violemment contre le tronc du saule le plus près.

« -Fais pas comme si tu me connaissais, Snow. J'ai pas à recevoir la moral de toi ni de personne. Je suis du côté de personne. Je suis de mon côté, c'est tout. Alors, mêle-toi pas de mes affaires. »

« - Si ça concerne Penelope, je ne resterais pas les bras croisés », s'entêta Simon, son regard plein de défi.

Baz éclata d'un rire chargé de mépris. Il secoua ses mèches couleur ébène, exaspéré.

« -Occupe-toi donc de trouver les foutus portails des Éléments. Sans ça, tu n'arriveras jamais à vaincre la Monotomie…Quoique je ne mise pas sur toi, en tout cas ! »

« - Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles », siffla Simon, furieux qu'on laisse entendre que son destin était simple alors que c'était tout le contraire.

Baz croisa les bras, provocateur, en ricanant. Baz n'arrivait pas non plus à supporter Simon. Ils étaient trop différents pour s'entendre. Il allait le remettre à sa place, ce prétentieux de petit élève modèle.

« -Alors, Monsieur l'Élu est susceptible, hein? Intéressant… Je le saurais aussi si j'étais qu'un raté qui s'accroche à une fille facile qui n'en a qu'après son rival. »

L'insulte qui s'adressait à lui passait encore, mais lorsqu'il fut question de Penny, Simon vit rouge. Il en oublia sa baguette magique et eut le réflexe de régler ce différend de façon plus traditionnelle. Le jeune mage décocha un coup du droit à la mâchoire du vampire. Ses lunettes soleil volèrent en éclat par terre. Simon fut ébahi de voir que son œil était enflée et sa pommette enflée bien que ce n'était pas de son cru. Ça allait laisser un sale tocard. La lèvre en sang, ce dernier feula, irrité.

« - Je te plains, mon pauvre. Tu as si mal tourné que tu n'as aucun respect pour rien. Je comprends pourquoi tout le monde te quitte. »

Simon n'avait pas l'habitude de dire des propos si durs. Il s'en voulut affreusement après d'avoir fait référence à sa mère qui l'a abandonné et à son père qui le méprise. C'était un coup bas, car ses origines lui avaient mené la vie dure. Peu de personnes ne l'approchaient et les quelques-uns qui l'avaient fait étaient tous morts ou partis, déçus de lui. Après tout, qui voulait être ami avec un mi-vampire qui est associé avec l'être qui planifie de détruire le monde ?

« - Tu l'as cherché, Snow… », rugit-il.

À son tour, Baz attaqua. Il le tacla, le faisant revoler 10 mètres plus loin. Ses lunettes soleil tombèrent et volèrent en éclat. Simon fut ébahi de voir que son œil était enflée et sa pommette enflée bien que ce n'était pas de son cru. Ça allait laisser un sale tocard. L'esprit de Simon était néanmoins trop occupé pour s'y intéresser de plus près.

Sa physionomie de vampire lui donnait un avantage, mais ça n'empêcha pas le blond de vouloir continuer à en découdre. À une vitesse hallucinante, Baz se jeta sur son adversaire, lui décochant un coup de poing au nez. Le blond arriva à le faire basculer, mais n'ayant pas fait attention à son environnement, ils dévalèrent une côte abrupte. Un massif tronc amortit la chute de Baz, lui coupant le souffle. Simon tenta de se relever, sonné, mais alla s'écraser dans un arbuste chargé de fruits sauvages.

Un sifflement furieux se fit entendre. Il n'en fit pas grand cas, essayant de se remettre les idées en place. Il était assis sur une forme difforme, mais assez dure ce qui était inconfortable. Voyant Baz se relever juste à sa gauche, il se crispa, prêt à recommencer le combat. Il s'appuya sur la masse, se rendit compte qu'elle était…écailleuse ?

« - _Sssss…ça sss-suffit !_ » s'énerva une voix autoritaire.

Les deux adolescents sursautèrent, surpris de ne pas être seuls. Ils entendirent une seconde voix plus nasillarde qui se plaignit :

« - _Ils dérangent. Fais-les…ssss….partir, mon lapin en ssss-sucre. »_

Se jetant sur le côté, il recula frénétiquement. Les voix venaient…d'en dessous de lui. Les jeunes mages échangèrent des regards interloqués, oubliant leur querelle instantanément. Le monde de la Magie arrivait toujours à le surprendre.

Deux serpents émergèrent du feuillage. Simon imaginait les reptiles comme des créatures perfides et sans élégance, mais ce qu'il vit le laissa bouche bée. Jamais il n'avait vu d'animaux aussi majestueux et gracieux. Le premier était plus dorée que l'or et le second n'avait rien à envier au bronze. Les silhouettes élancées étaient parsemées de motifs plus sombres qui faisaient l'effet d'une robe à palettes méticuleusement confectionnée. Leurs crocs étaient le seul rappel de leur statue de prédateur, car leur attitude leur donnait un air d'être au-dessus du concept de la chaîne alimentaire, qu'ils n'avaient que faire du petit peuple. Ce qui était le plus fascinant était leurs yeux. D'un bleu plus lumineux que le ciel, une pupille noire comme un abysse venait scier l'iris.

« - _Ssss-sales intrus, excusssez-vous à mon compagnon et moi, » _exigea le serpent couleur or.

Son compagnon, plus introvertis, s'enroula autour d'elle, craignant une confrontation. Visiblement, c'était un couple et ils les avaient dérangés à un moment inopportun. Simon rougit d'embarras et Baz pouffa.

« - _Mortel, ne me manque pas de resssspect ou tu le regretteras, ssss,» _l'avertit l'alpha.

Le serpent bronze siffla furieusement pour appuyer sa compagne. Simon fut scandalisé. Ces êtres avaient clairement un caractère divin car, même dans le monde des Mages, les serpents ne parlaient pas. Un détail qui semblait vital lui échappait et cela le turlupinait. Il se creusa les méninges en essayant de se rappeler en vain pourquoi la surprise passée, il éprouvait un sentiment de familiarité face à ce phénomène.

Ce fut avec horreur qu'il se rappela d'où lui venait cette impression. La légende du couple de serpents faisait partie de la mythologie antique et les rendre furieux avait son lot de conséquences. Or, avant qu'il n'ait pu intervenir, Baz fit la gaffe du siècle. Les provoquer.

« - Comme si c'était notre faute… Vous n'avez qu'à batifoler ailleurs qu'en public, bande de pervers, » suggéra grossièrement Baz avec un sans-gêne effronté.

Leurs visages étrangement expressifs se déformèrent par la fureur. Même celui qui était de nature plus subtil montra des signes d'animosité. Simon n'eut pas le temps d'insulter mentalement Baz que les deux reptiles leur sautèrent au cou.

Il sentit une paire de croc s'enfoncer dans son épaule gauche. La morsure provoqua une douleur fulgurante. Des effets de somnolences apparurent rapidement. Tout s'enchaîna si vite qu'il perdit connaissance avant de s'écraser au sol tout comme Baz à ses côtés.

Chapitre 3

Des points de lumière flous ponctuèrent le réveil de Simon. Il était déboussolé et ignorait combien de temps il avait été inconscient.

Il se trouvait dans une petite clairière qui faisait face à une haute falaise. Un feu trônait en son centre. Ça devait être la fumée qu'ils avaient vue plus tôt dans la journée. Il avait été adossé maladroitement contre un arbre distordu.

« -Ah, tu t'es enfin réveillé. »

Il faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque. Il n'avait pas remarqué quelqu'un drapé d'un cape noire était tapie dans l'obscurité. Ce fut d'ailleurs pourquoi il ne fut pas préparé à recevoir un coup de pied dans le ventre. Cela éjecta tout l'air de ses poumons, laissant une sensation de brûlure dans le fond de la gorge.

« -Petit connard, tu as presque bousillé mon plan, » ragea l'étranger.

Encore plus dérouté, Simon hoqueta de douleur au second coup qui frappa sa cage thoracique. Il toussota et cracha un filet de sang. Il avait sa dose de coups pour la journée et intervint en demandant :

« - De quoi… »

Une main calleuse plus imposante que sa propre tête le saisit par les cheveux –qui s'avérèrent plus longs qu'il ne s'y attendait. Le forçant à relever la tête, il croisa des yeux brûlant de haine.

« - Ferme ta gueule, Pitch ! Ou je te jure que je te bute pour de bon ! »

« Pitch ? » pensa Simon, interloqué. Venait-il vraiment de se faire appeler ainsi ? Puis, tout à coup, ses derniers souvenirs refirent surface. Baz et lui avaient été mordus après que cet idiot de vampire ait provoqué les serpents. Il avait redouté cela, car leur morsure n'était pas venimeuse. Elle avait une autre conséquence selon la légende. Les Tirésias –ainsi se nommaient ses deux êtres divins- avaient le pouvoir de faire changer de corps, l'objet de leur courroux. Changer le sexe de la personne était ce qu'ils faisaient le plus fréquemment. Étant deux, ils avaient sûrement trouvé drôle de les faire inter-changer de corps à la place.

Ainsi, il était dans le corps de Baz. Cette idée le déplaisait, mais pas autant que le fait de recevoir les coups qui étaient destinés au propriétaire de cette enveloppe charnelle. Néanmoins, il était curieux de comprendre la raison qui avait mis cette personne en rogne. Son « souhait » fut exaucé, car son agresseur semblait avoir la langue bien pendue.

« - Non, mais j'y crois pas ! Mon plan était parfait, mais fallait que toi, tu sois le partenaire de Snow ! La poisse ! Et puis, comment tu t'es échappé de la trappe runique ? Et trouver le Transporteur ? J'ai changé le lieu, spécialement pour ne pas t'avoir dans les pattes. »

Le dernier propos le tétanisa. Toutes les informations que venaient de débiter ce malfaiteur étaient toutes plus improbables les unes que les autres. Néanmoins, quel avantage tirait-il de mentir là-dessus ? Les pièces d'un affreux casse-tête se mirent en place.

« -Entraîneur Mac ? »

Chapitre 4

Le capuchon retomba sur ses épaules, dévoilant le visage grotesque de l'Entraîneur Mac. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres, le faisant ressembler à une hyène.

« - Qui d'autre? » demanda Mac, satisfait de l'air horrifié de Simon qu'il croyait être Baz.

La chose était si absurde qu'il en oublia d'agir comme Baz. Il avait côtoyé cet homme pendant 5 ans de sa vie et lui avait fait confiance. Son partenaire de chambre était dans les uniques personnes qu'il n'arrivait pas à supporter et croyait qu'il était vendu aux Rampants, les fidèles de la Monotonie. Des faits qu'il croyait inébranlables venaient de s'effondrer.

Maintenant, il se rendit compte que le retard, l'avertissement, les railleries et son attitude avaient été destinés à le prévenir de la trahison d'un de ses proches et dans ce cas-ci, de Mac. Lui, qui n'aimait pas Baz, il lui devait une fière chandelle, car apparemment, il l'avait sauvé. Ou du moins, il avait essayé.

« - Bah, rien de tout ça importe. Je suis devant le Portail de la Terre et j'ai Snow Et tu sais ce que ça signifie, n'est-ce pas ? Le Portail a besoin d'une clé pour s'ouvrir…mais personne se doutait que c'était Snow, la clé,» se réjouissait le traître de son propre savoir.

Il laissa un moment de silence pour profiter de son triomphe.

« - Ça t'en bouche un coin, pas vrai? Le vieux et toi, vous avez échoué ! Eh ouais, tu n'es pas le seul à discuter avec les Morts, bien que pour moi, j'ai besoin de magie noire alors que toi, bah, tu es un monstre... J'ai réussi à trouver un réseau bien informé et me voilà. Quoique ta défunte sœur m'a rendu la tâche plus ardue, cette sale petite... »

Un grognement interrompit son monologue. À sa droite, une autre personne était enchaînée. Ce fut étrange de voir son corps sans en faire partie. Baz étant au contrôle de son corps, ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs, essayant de dissimuler la colère noire qui le dévorait. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre l'as qu'ils cachaient dans leur manche. C'était sûrement leur unique chance de s'en tirer, car Mac était un mage très puissant, puisqu'il faisait partie du Conseil.

« -Bon matin, Snow, ricana Mac, malveillant. Pas le temps de t'expliquer, tu as sûrement entendu l'essentiel. Ne faisons pas attendre le Maître, ce serait malpoli. »

Avec sa baguette, il défit les liens qui retenaient Baz dans le corps de Simon. Néanmoins, il garda les fers qui retenaient ses mains. Il le tenait en respect et lui fit signe de s'avancer vers la falaise. Très subtil, une géante mosaïque décorait sa façade d'un symbole mystique qui représentait la Mère Terre. Nul doute que c'était le Portail. Normalement, il se serait émerveillé devant cette merveille, mais l'heure était grave. Simon se débattit, il ne pouvait laisser un Rampant rapporter un des Éléments à la Monotonie les effets seraient terribles pour toute l'humanité. Mais, tout cela arrivait tellement précipitamment qu'il ne savait que faire, lui habituellement si vif.

Deux parties de la surface étaient un peu surélevée et formaient le dessin miraculeux de deux mains parfaitement tracées. Mac s'arrêta à deux pas de Baz et attendit que ce dernier s'exécute.

« -Aller, Snow. Pose tes mains, là. À moins que tu veux que ta copine ait d'autres problèmes, » le menaça Mac.

« -D'accord, calme ta joie. Je le fais… », répondit-il entre ses dents.

Bien que ses propos étaient propre à la personnalité de Baz, Mac n'y fit guère attention.

Il appuya ses paumes sur les proéminences de la falaise. Mac commença à s'exciter comme une puce, imaginant le contentement de son Maître et les avantages qu'il pourra tirer en étant dans ses bonnes grâces. Il recula légèrement, s'attendant à ce que la terre tremble et que la falaise se sépare en deux pour livrer son trésor. Malheureusement, rien de tel n'arriva. Déconcerté, il jura :

« -Nom de Dieu, mais qu'est ce qu… »

Il n'eut jamais le temps d'achever sa phrase, car Baz rejeta la tête en arrière et donna un énorme coup de boule sur le nez de l'entraîneur. Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre et du sang jaillit de son nez. Mac eut le réflexe de porter les mains à son nez ce qui le laissait totalement sans défense. Le reste fut un jeu d'enfant pour Baz.

Avec ses fers, il se donna un élan et projeta ses bras attachés dans les airs, fracassant le menton de l'entraîneur. Celui-ci fit une parabole avant de s'écraser lourdement au sol. Baz se jeta sur la baguette du professeur et défit ses liens. Avant que Mac ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, l'adolescent le menotta, le laissant le misérable lâcher des plaintes et des gémissements pathétiques.

Baz soupira. C'était trop facile quand les malfaiteurs avaient la bêtise de manigancer quelque chose seul. Un unique adversaire n'était pas de taille contre lui. Ses réflexes étaient trop bons et sa force physique, supérieure à celle d'un mage moyen. Ce n'était pas le premier demeuré qui croisait sa route et ce n'était sûrement pas le dernier.

Mac avait échoué pour la seule raison qu'il ne s'était pas suffisamment informé sur la forêt dans laquelle il se trouvait. S'il avait été plus malin, il aurait découvert que les Tirésias résidaient là et qu'il y avait une possibilité que les deux adolescents changent de corps. C'était bien la raison pour laquelle le Portail ne s'était pas ouvert. Ce n'était pas le corps de Simon, la clé. C'était son âme.

Néanmoins, même si ce parasite lui avait fait perdre peu de temps, il était embêté que Simon sache qu'il était la clé des Portails. Si le Mage et lui l'avaient tenu dans l'ignorance, c'était pour le protéger de ceux qui lui voulaient du mal alors qu'ils se prétendaient son ami. Il l'aurait su au moment propice et rien ne serait forcé d'être compliqué. Quoiqu'avec ce guignol de Snow, tout devenait compliqué assez rapidement.

Il alla à contrecœur libérer Simon. Bien qu'il ait vécu des bizarreries, voir son corps aux commandes de quelqu'un d'autre le perturbait. Mais, ce qui suivit le renversa davantage :

« -Merci, Baz, » dit Simon en se massant ses pâles poignets.

Baz se détourna, mal à l'aise, et se mit à la recherche du Transporteur de l'entraîneur Mac. Il n'avait pas le goût que ça tourne mélodramatique alors il ne répondit rien. Ce qui s'avéra être une mauvaise idée.

« -Et désolé pour tout. Je t'ai mal jugé. Je me sens trop bête. Je ne me serais juste jamais douté que tu étais un genre d'agent double. »

« -Je ne le suis pas. J'ai juste des comptes à régler », renchérit Baz, un voile de tristesse et de rancœur, obscurcissant son regard.

Le vampire avait trouvé le Transporteur. Il avait sûrement jugé que c'était mieux de reporter le rituel à plus tard et Simon était tout à fait de cet avis. Baz lui fit signe de l'aider et le blond attrapa les jambes massives de l'entraîneur. Ils le déplacèrent avec difficulté. Lorsqu'ils le posèrent à côté du Transporteur, un détail des délires de Mac lui revint à l'esprit.

« - Ah oui… J'ignorais que tu avais une sœur… », se risqua-t-il.

« - Inutile d'en parler », le coupa sèchement Baz.

« - Je voulais juste te dire que j'étais désolé d'apprendre ta perte. S'il y a quoique ce soit que je puisse… »

Il s'interrompit. Même dans le corps de Simon, Baz était impressionnant. Il devait dégager une aura d'une puissance phénoménale, car le jeune apprenti mage eut le cœur qui s'emballa lorsque le vampire plongea son regard dans le sien en disant :

« - Il est trop tard. Elle est déjà partie. Il ne me reste qu'une chose à laquelle m'accrocher. Sa vengeance. Je vaincrais la Monotonie, prophétie ou pas, avec ou sans toi, mais je la vaincrais… »

La détermination faisait vibrer sa voix et la flamme de la foi faisait briller ses yeux. Cette nouvelle facette de Baz était remplie d'une énergie que Simon ne se doutait pas de l'existence. Il sentit un élan de sympathie pour le garçon qu'il avait toujours détesté. Une ère nouvelle débutait.

« - Ton aide est la bienvenue. Au nom de ta sœur, nous vaincrons la Monotonie. Toi et moi. »

Pour la toute première fois, Baz eut un sourire sincère, empreint de reconnaissance. Ce moment ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, car il se ressaisit et lança moqueusement :

« - Peu importe, Snow. Si tu es à la traîne, je ne t'attends pas. J'espère que le Mage trouvera vite une solution pour nos corps. Je ne veux pas rester minus toute ma vie. »

« - La ferme, Baz. »

« - On va laisser faire les familiarités. Faut que je te rappelle qu'on n'est pas amis ? » s'indigna faussement le vampire.

Simon roula les yeux, exaspéré. Il était redevenu le bon vieux Pitch, arrogant et railleur.

« -Et le Portail, s'enquit Simon. Je ne l'ouvre pas ? »

« - Tu es mieux d'attendre le Mage. On ne sait pas ce que ça peut te faire si tu n'es pas…préparé. »

Simon avait découvert beaucoup de choses qu'il ignorait. Notamment que Baz avait un cœur. Il voulait se racheter auprès de son compagnon de chambre. Ce volte-face le mettrait sûrement inconfortable au début, mais Simon tenait à ce qu'ils soient sur de meilleurs termes. Il serait plus méfiant en ce qui concerne la confiance. Se faire trahir faisait un mal de chien. Mais, surtout, il ne pouvait se permettre de courir un risque comme avec Mac.

« - Allez, amène-toi, Simon ! » s'écria Baz en l'attendant impatiemment près du Transporteur avec leur prisonnier.

Décidément, l'avenir réservait pleines de surprises et ne s'annonçait pas si mal même si sa confiance avait été trahie. Après tout, avec Baz comme allié, en plus de Penelope, Agatha, le Mage et les autres, il ne doutait nullement de ses chances de vaincre la Monotonie.


End file.
